1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device, and more particularly, to improvements in simulation of players"" movements, and the like, in a game device for a baseball game, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called baseball game device, a baseball game is played between a pitching (defense) side and a batting (offense) side, in a competitive format between two users or a competitive format between one user and the computer. In this case, generally, the outcome of the game is determined by the users"" respective skill levels.
However, in actual baseball, in addition to the abilities and characteristics of each individual user, the game also develops according to the combined competitive ability of the teams involved, which makes the game more interesting. Therefore, attempts have been made to develop a baseball game wherein data for a baseball player is assigned to each player character in a baseball game, and the user controls the game by taking into account the individual characteristics of each player character. Therefore, it has been sought to achieve a simulation which reflects the individual characteristics of the respective players.
Consequently, an object of the present invention to make a hit against a thrown ball or moving object correspond to the individual characteristics of a batting player, or the like, in such a manner that it imitates the sensation of a hit in a real baseball match.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to make a hit against a thrown ball or moving object correspond to the hitting ability of the batting player and the level of difficulty of the game, in such a manner that it imitates the sensation of batting in a real baseball match.
In order to achieve one object described above, the present invention is a game device for simulating baseball, whereby a batter hits a ball pitched by a pitcher, with a bat, these actions being displayed on a screen, comprising: storage means for storing data relating to good hitting courses and bad hitting courses for each batter; pitch calculating means for calculating the path of a ball pitched by the pitcher; hit position specifying means for specifying the hit position of the batter; swing start instructing means for instructing a swing of the bat; judging means for judging the degree of suitability of the hitting course set by the hitter at the specified hitting position, on the basis of the data; impact judgement region determining means for defining an impact judgement region in accordance with the degree of suitability of the hitting course at the hitting position; and impact judging means for judging the impact between the ball and the bat on the basis of the path of the ball, the hitting position, the impact region and the timing of the swing.
By means of this composition, the suitability of the hitting course for the batter can be reflected in the result of the hit.
Desirably, the impact judgement region determining means determines the size of the impact judgement region in accordance with the degree of suitability of the hitting course.
Desirably, the impact judgement region comprises a central stable hit region and a possible hit region formed surrounding same, and the impact judgement region determining means determines the width of the stable hit region according to the degree of suitability of the hitting course.
Desirably, the storage means expresses the region of a good or bad hitting course relating to a batter as an approximately square-shaped region, and this approximately square-shaped region is represented by positional data for two mutually opposing vertices thereof.
Desirably, the storage means expresses the region of a good or bad hitting course relating to the batter as an approximate polygonal region or an approximately circular shape.
Desirably, the storage means expands or contracts the outer edges of the region of a good or bad hitting course, according to the hitting performance of the batter.
The impact judgement method for a baseball game device according to the present invention is an impact judgement method for a game device for simulating baseball, whereby a batter hits a ball pitched by a pitcher, with a bat, these actions being displayed on a screen, comprising the steps of: calculating the path of a ball pitched by the pitcher; specifying the hit position of the batter; instructing a swing of the bat; judging the degree of suitability of the hitting course set by the hitter at the specified hitting position, on the basis of previously stored data for the batter; defining the size of an impact judgement region in accordance with the degree of suitability of the hitting course at the hitting position; and judging the impact between the ball and the bat on the basis of the path of the ball, the hitting position, the impact region and the timing of the swing.
Moreover, the impact judgement method for a game device according to the present invention is an impact judgement method for a game device for simulating a game whereby a second player hits a moving object launched by a first player, with a hitting implement, these actions being displayed on a screen, comprising the steps of: calculating the path of the moving object launched by the first player; specifying the hitting position of the second player; instructing the start of a swing of the hitting object; determining the degree of suitability of the hitting course set by the second player at the specified hitting position, on the basis of data relating to the second player; determining the size of an impact judgement region according to the degree of suitability of the hitting course at the hitting position; and judging the impact between the moving object and the hitting implement, on the basis of the path of the moving object, the hitting position, the impact region, and the timing of the swing.
Desirably, the hitting implement is any one of, at the least, a bat, a racket, a club, a board, a pole, or the second player""s foot, head, or arm.
The information storage medium relating to the present invention stores a program for causing a computer system to operate as a baseball game device as described above.
Moreover, the information storage medium relating to the present invention stores a program for causing a computer system to execute an impact judgement method in a baseball game as described above.
On the other hand, in order to achieve the other object described above, the game device according to the present invention is a game device for executing a game, whereby an operational object which behaves in accordance with the operation of a second subject collides with a moving object caused to move by the operation of a first subject, in a virtual three-dimensional space, wherein at least one of either the operational ability of the second subject and/or the difficulty level of the game is reflected in the game by means of the behaviour of the operational object.
It may, for example, comprise homing means for homing the operational object towards the moving object, on the basis of a homing region which reflects at least one of either the operational ability of the second subject and/or the difficulty level of the game.
Desirably, the homing means comprises: target setting means for setting a target point indicating the goal of the operational object; region setting means for setting the homing region in accordance with the target point set by the target setting means; and executing means for executing the homing on the basis of the homing region set by the region setting means. For example, the target setting means may comprise indicating means for indicating the target point according to operations implemented by a player.
Moreover, desirably, the target setting means represents the target point as a size which reflects the size of a portion of the operational object.
Furthermore, the region setting means may set a circular homing region having a variable radius centred on the target point. In this case, for example, the region setting means may determine the radius by calculating a figure representing the operational ability of the second subject and the level of difficulty of the game, by means of a prescribed formula.
This formula may, for example, comprise an element for multiplying together figures respectively representing the operational ability of the second subject and the level of difficulty of the game, the figure representing the operational ability being a figure which increases from 0 to a prescribed value with respect to increase in the operational ability, and the figure representing the difficulty level being a coefficient which decreases from 1 to 0 inversely with respect to increase in the difficulty level.
Desirably, the region setting means comprises adjusting means for adjusting the size of the homing region by also taking account of the degree of suitability of the operation of the second object with respect to the course of movement of the moving object.
Moreover, desirably, the executing means comprises control means for matching the target point with the moving object, when the end position of the moving object lies within the homing region, at a prescribed position in the operating region of the operational object.
The executing means may, for example, comprise: means for detecting the direction in which a player is operating the indicating means; and means for determining whether this operational direction is the same as the movement direction of the moving object; the control means changing the state of control implemented for matching the target point with the moving object, according to the state determined by the determining means.
In a suitable example, the game is a baseball game executed in a virtual three-dimensional space, the first subject is a pitcher character, the moving object is a ball thrown by the pitcher character, the second subject is a batter character operated in response to controls implemented by a player, and the operational object is a bat which is swung by the batter character. The operational ability of the second subject may be, for example, the skilled hitting ability assigned to the batter character.
The information storage medium relating to a further aspect of the present invention stores a program for causing a computer system to operate as a game device for achieving the second object.